Yoshi
Para ver sus apariciones como luchador, véase Yoshi (SSB), Yoshi (SSBM), Yoshi (SSBB) y Yoshi (SSB4). Yoshi (cuyo nombre completo es T. Yoshisaur Munchakoopas; 'ヨ''ッシー' Yosshī'') es un personaje en forma de dinosaurio de color verde cuya primera aparición fue en Super Mario World como compañero de Mario. En aquellos casos sólo servía como medio de transporte para Mario o Luigi, pero con el tiempo llegó a protagonizar sus propios videojuegos, como lo hizo en Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. Yoshi es característico por su capacidad de encerrar en huevos a sus oponentes, mismos que más tarde utiliza como proyectiles. Su larga lengua hace recordar un poco a varios tipos de animales reptiles y anfibios que usan su lengua para cazar comida. En la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]], Yoshi ha aparecido en todas las entregas de la serie, lo que lo vuelve un personaje veterano. Perfil [[Archivo:Yoshi Yoshi Island.jpg|thumb|left|Art oficial de Yoshi y Bebé Mario en SMW2: Yoshi's Island.]] Yoshi apareció por primera vez en Super Mario World, en el cual es posible encontrar huevos de Yoshi de los cuales salen Yoshis adultos que sirven como medio de transporte para Mario o Luigi. Su principal característica es la de poder dar saltos de enorme longitud y a su vez, cierta fama deriva en la táctica de soltar a Yoshi para llegar a lugares altos. Su primera aparición como protagonista fue en Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island para la consola SNES de Nintendo. En este juego, una cigüeña que transporta a los bebés Mario y Luigi; es raptada por las fuerzas de quien, en un futuro, será Bowser. Uno de los bebés cae en la isla de Yoshi y el otro es raptado junto con el ave. Entonces, Yoshis de varios colores deciden transportar al pequeño hasta su hermano, enfrentando varios peligros de distintos tamaños y formas. Yoshi, a su vez aparece como personaje en varios juegos de la saga de Mario Bros., teniendo papeles que van desde un mero medio de transporte para Mario y sus amigos, o papeles de un personaje controlable que incluso han llegado a ser protagónicos. La lengua retráctil de Yoshi es una de sus características más destacables en casi todos los videojuegos en los que ha aparecido, sobre todo en aquellos en los que es su único medio de defensa contra enemigos. De su personalidad se conoce poco, salvo que es entusiasta y gusta de ayudar a otros. Tiene una voz aguda que al hablar dice su nombre y un especial chillido al ser lastimado o caer, puede dar saltos de una enorme longitud debido a su poco peso y a su capacidad de flotar unos segundos al agitar sus patas. En los juegos más actuales ha vuelto a su papel de medio de transporte, pudiendo ser localizado en diversos puntos, sobre todo en niveles en los que se requiera saltar grandes distancias para poder avanzar. En Super Smash Bros. right|100px Yoshi hace su primera aparición en el juego original de Super Smash Bros. como personaje jugable desde el inicio de la partida. Yoshi es sin duda el más singular en la lista de personajes. Compensa sus técnicas con un doble salto masivo y seguro en general. Estos puntos singulares que Yoshi usa son un poco difíciles de aprender para los jugadores principiantes. Yoshi es el dinosaurio amistoso de la isla de Yoshi. Comenzó como socio de Mario, pero desde entonces ha construido su propia identidad, y ahora aparece en muchos juegos. Él utiliza su capacidad única de convertir lo que sea que se traga en un huevo, ya que es su ataque principal. Los Yoshis vienen en un arco iris de colores y se dice que tienen un alto coeficiente intelectual de una edad muy temprana. Perfil de Yoshi (en inglés) :Yoshi :Yoshi is the friendly dinosaur of Yoshi's Island. He began as Mario's partner, but has since built his own identity, and now appears in many games. He uses his unique ability to turn whatever he swallows into an egg as his foremost attack, Yoshis come in a rainbow of colors and are said to have a high IQ from a very early age. :Works: ::*''Super Mario World'' (SNES) ::*''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' (SNES) ::*''Yoshi's Story'' (N64) En Super Smash Bros. Melee right|200px Yoshi aparece en Super Smash Bros. Melee como personaje inicial. Sus cambios en aspectos de batalla son mínimos, pero lo que más resalta de Yoshi en esta entrega son diversos cambios visuales, entre ellos, una pose de dinosaurio más realista, un tono de verde un poco más resaltado y algunas mejoras en cuanto al diseño de sus ataques. Otro aspecto es la inclusión del movimiento Huevo rodante como su movimiento especial lateral. Regresa de nuevo con una gran capacidad de salto y buenos ataques acumuladores de daño. Sigue, sin embargo, careciendo de un movimiento de recuperación adecuado, por lo cual es fácil sacarlo del escenario. Aun así, posee a su vez algunos ataques con la potencia suficiente para sacar a un oponente de pantalla y también cuenta con una resistencia equilibrada con su velocidad. Se encuentra en la categoría "F" en la posición "18" de la Tier list; lo cual, lo coloca casi al final de la lista. Uno de los aspectos que lo colocan tan bajo, es su ya mencionada pobre recuperación. Descripción del trofeo Español :Yoshi :Los Yoshis son unos dinosaurios simpáticos y veloces que viven en la idílica Isla de Yoshi. Los hay de muchos colores y han desarrollado un rasgo interesante para multiplicarse con más facilidad: pueden transformar todo aquello que se tragan en un huevo. Los Yoshis tienen unas lenguas pegajosas y un apetito insaciable, por lo que son capaces de comer cualquier cosa. :*''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' Inglés :Yoshi :Yoshis are gentle, fleet-of-foot dinosaurs that make their home on idyllic Yoshi's Island. They come in a variety of colors and have evolved an interesting trait to help increase the numbers: they can transform anything they swallow into an egg. With adhesive tongues and bottomless bellies, Yoshis have been known to eat anything. :*''Super Mario World'' (08/91) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl right|200px Yoshi aparece de nuevo en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Esta vez sus aspectos visuales no son tan diferentes a los que presentó en Super Smash Bros. Melee, y sus características de combate son también muy similares a las anteriores. El cambio que más ha afectado sus características, es que ahora el lanzamiento de huevo le permite avanzar un poco hacia enfrente al efectuar el ataque, como ventaja, puede realizar el ataque repetidas veces hasta llegar a un borde del cual sujetarse. Su velocidad y su resistencia no han mostrado cambios notables, por lo que sus tácticas siguen siendo las mismas; salvo el movimiento ya mencionado y uno de sus ataques Smash, Yoshi no presenta mayores cambios. En cuanto a su juego aéreo, sus ataques son un poco más fuertes en esta entrega. Descripción del trofeo Español :Yoshi :Una criatura procedente de la Isla de Yoshi. Sus colores son variopintos, pero todos tienen en común su docilidad. Da igual los problemas a los que se enfrenten, siempre parecen estar pasándolo pipa. Los Yoshis usan su lengua retráctil para llevarse a la boca tanto frutas como enemigos, que pueden convertir en huevos. Mario los usa de montura. :*''SNES: Yoshi's Safari'' :*''N64: Yoshi's Story'' Inglés :Yoshi :A creature that hails from Yoshi´s Island. Yoshis come in a variety of colors, and all posses gentle personalities. No matter what problems they face, they always look like they're having fun. Yoshis use their long tongues to grab and swallow fruit and enemies. They can convert what they swallow into eggs, wich they lay. They also give Mario rides. :*''SNES: Yoshi's Safari'' :*''N64: Yoshi's Story'' En Super Smash Bros. (3DS/Wii U) right|200px Mediante un Nintendo Direct realizado el día 8 de Abril del 2014, Yoshi fue confirmado como personaje a aparecer en la nueva entrega. Ahora Yoshi camina de forma más erguida, un cambio reminiscente de sus apariciones recientes. Yoshi aparenta conservar los mismos movimientos de siempre, aunque estos han recibido algunas mejoras gráficas y nuevas animaciones. Un ejemplo sería que ahora el Lanzamiento de Huevo dejará un rastro de un pequeño arco iris. Curiosidades *Yoshi, Captain Falcon y Samus Aran son los únicos personajes jugables que han sido los únicos representantes de su universo en todos los juegos de la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] *Yoshi es el único personaje en toda la serie Super Smash Bros. en tener un escudo de aspecto diferente al resto.Su escudo toma forma de huevo, en contraste al resto de los personajes, cuyos escudos son burbujas. *Yoshi y Sheik aparecieron como personajes jugables en la versión para 3DS de Super Smash Bros. 4 en el E3 2014, pero no lo hicieron en la versión para Wii U. Notas Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Veteranos